Meeting the Parent
by soundestguitar
Summary: What if Luffy had a chance to introduce himself to Bellemere? Rate, Review and Enjoy!


Meeting the Parent.

Luffy creaks open the doorway to the girls sleeping quarters on the Thousand Sunny and pokes his head in slightly.

Luffy: "Nami? Robin? …Oh, yeah. They went into town."

Luffy then steps into the room, tiptoeing along the way, afraid that he may set off some sort of alarm or booby-trap. After taking a look around he spots the beds that the girls sleep in and immediately gets ticked-off.

Luffy: "BEDS?! We sleep in wooden boxes stack over each other and they get BEDS?! That is so not fair!"

Luffy then realises that he is too loud and clamps his hands over his mouth, his eyes darting all over the place for an incoming threat. Realising he is safe, he sighs in relief and begins a debate within his mind.

Luffy: _"Those beds look so comfy! I'd rather sleep on the floor than on the beds in our room…Well, no ones here…I guess I could take a quick nap in here and then get out before Nami or Robin come back. Sweet! Let's do it!"_

Luffy bounds on to the closest bed (Nami's) and begins to drift off into dreamland when he spots something on Nami's side draws.

A picture frame, holding the image of two small girls, one with violet hair and one with orange hair, with an older woman with a passionate red, shaved punk hairstyle with a cigaret in her mouth, all standing in front of a small house with tangerine trees surrounding them, smiling and happy.

Luffy then picks up the picture frame, taking a closer look.

Luffy: Hmmm? The girl with orange hair kind of looks like Nami. If that is her, then the other girl must be her sister, Noji…something. So who's that with them, her mom? I wonder why I didn't see her at the party? It looked like everyone was the're…maybe she was busy with those tangerine trees at the time…yeah, that sounds right! Nami sure does love those tangerines! Since she doesn't let me have any…"

An idea popped into Luffy's mind and a small smile came across his face. He placed the frame back in it's place and sat on the bed in a polite cross-legged style, before bowing in front of the picture.

Luffy: "Hello, Miss…Nami's mom. I'm Luffy, nice to meet you! Sorry if you didn't get to see Nami off with us. Guess you're not so fond of pirates, huh? Nami wasn't at first, just like you! Shishishishishi!"

"…Nami's having a lot of fun with us since she joined and she's been smiling a lot too! So you can tell that old pinwheel head guy that I'm keeping our promise! Wait, you can't hear me…well, anyway. I don't know why that Arlong jerk was doing on your island, or why he made Nami cry…But I bet you enjoyed seeing me mop the floor with him (laughs)...

…Nami misses you. I know she does. When I see her taking care of that tangerine tree of hers, she looks so happy, like your right there with her, ya know?

I know you may not trust me, me being a pirate and all, but I'll keep looking after her and help her make that huge map of hers too! It was nice meeting you, Nami's mom.

I'd better go now, I might get caught and not get to eat tonight! Shishishishishi."

Luffy gets up from the bed and walks to the doorway leading to the deck, taking one quick look back.

Luffy: "Nice meeting you again!"

Luffy then makes his way through the door, closing it behind him and smiling to himself for a job well done. He turns to go down the stairs, until he runs into Nami standing right in front of him, holding her newly purchased belongings, with her eyes covered by the bangs of her hair.

He immediately jumps back in a blind panic and begins to come up with an excuse.

Luffy: "N-NAMI?! W-wait, hold on a second, okay? I-I'm sorry I went into your room! I was just curious on what you and Robin do in there, that's all! I just went in the're to take a little peek, that's all! Then I saw how comfy your bed was and I-I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Nami didn't even move and began to speak.

Nami: "Sorry?" "Sorry?" …That's all you have to say?! "Sorry?!"

Nami began to slowly fred towards Luffy, who was close to wetting himself in fear.

Luffy: "Uhhh…I'm'really' sorry…?

After a short moment of tension, Nami raises her face, showing her to be angry as hell and begins to tell Luffy off.

Nami: "Do you see me and Robin barging into your place when ever we want?"

Luffy: "Only if we're making too much noise…

Nami: "That's not the point! Don't go sneaking in here again without us knowing, okay Luffy? Your lucky I'm in a good mood, or else I'd let Sanji know and make him make you go the rest of the day without food!

Luffy's face gained a look of total horror, his eyes starting to water comically.

Luffy: "I'LL NEVER SNEAK INTO YOUR ROOM AGAIN, NAMI! I PROMISE!"

Nami puts her hands on her sides in her typical bossy manner.

Nami: "Good! Now, what ever you do now, just behave while your doing it! I don't want to come out and tell you off again!"

Nami then walks into her room and closes the door. Once in, she walks over to her bed, plops her bags to the side and lays out on her mattress lazily. She then picks up the picture of Her, Nojiko and Bellemere and loos up at it and smiles.

Nami: "He may be a pirate…But I bet you like him, don't you, Bellemere?"


End file.
